Xana's Story
by livinginlyoko
Summary: what would it be like if Xana was in Aelita's place and a group of kids were trying to free him and stop a completely different virus find out inside
1. New Hero's

**Xana's Story**

**A little info on this story before it begins Xana is in Aelita's place and there's a new team two of them are actually John and Andy from "Electronic Agony" and "Time for a change of scenery" two of my other stories some of the monsters in this story were created by Franken-Xana so thanks to him I was able to make this story**

Another year at Kadic was about to begin as new students walked into the hall and sat down as each student sat some made friends others didn't and just stayed quiet the talking died down as the principle appeared

"hello everyone I am Principle Leumas"

"it's great to know that you are all here to learn" in the crowd of students small laughs could be heard

"now all of you know which rooms your in but don't know who is in your room you'll find out when you arrive I hope you will get along with your room mates and if you don't have any then it may be good for you or not it all depends, your lessons will begin tomorrow so have a look round the rules have already been explained to you so please stick to them"

As everyone went to their rooms there were moans of people who didn't like their room mates and shouts of joy between people with room mates they liked however we turn our attention to one room where two new students John and Andy are unpacking they both have been quiet neither really wanting to talk to the other one

Andy was almost finished unpacking his part of the room had a laptop and not much else at the top of his bed there were a pair of goggles (they aren't the ones from the other story)

John didn't have much either, a couple of bags and a picture of him and some other people but not much else it stayed quiet for some time until Andy's laptop bleeped

"I've got a message" Andy said

As Andy read the message his face was quite confused it wasn't from anyone he knew "hey have a look at this" Andy said quickly calling John over to his computer

John looked at the message "_if any one gets this message please follow the instructions my name is Xana I am trapped in a virtual world called Lyoko please follow the directions in closed"_

"should we go and check it out" John said

Andy nodded quickly wrote down the directions and quickly bolted out of the room as they ran out of the school and headed for a passage way that was in the directions but little did the two boys know that two people were watching them

Andy followed the directions carefully and arrived at a factory it was large and looked like it had been abandoned for ages

"are you sure this is the place" John asked as he came up the ladder

"looks about right" Andy said looking over the directions in his hands

John and Andy walked forward entering the factory not looking back to see a person's head popping up from the ladder that they had came up from a few seconds ago

Walking towards an elevator the boys were still nervous they didn't know who was here and wondered if it was all a trick the elevator in front of them came to life appearing and opened they just nodded to each other and stepped in as the door shut John was sure he saw two people coming in

The elevator went down and opened revealing a large computer with a chair attached and a strange thing in the middle "what is this place" Andy said looking around

"don't know but look at this computer it's so cool" John said sitting in the chair

"hello is any one there" a voice said that made both of the boys jump

John stared at the computer screen as a panel opened on the screen and revealed a face it was boy probably about their age he had black hair and red eyes

"who are you" John asked still staring at the screen

"my name is Xana and this is called Lyoko but that's all I know but you've got to help this thing called Riya has been chasing me"

"how do you know what it's called" Andy quickly asked

"she appeared in front of me a few minutes ago at first I thought she was an ally but she attacked me then she chased me I went into what appears to be a tower I can still hear her she's shouting her name and mine" Xana said quickly

"is there any way to help you" John asked

"there might be there appears to be a way to got to Lyoko it looks like it's the floor underneath you"

"should we go then" a voice said behind them making jump as the boys turned round they saw two girls were standing behind them obviously they had been listening to the conversation between them and Xana

"who the heck are you" John said still slightly shocked

"I'm Grace and this is Kelly"

"we followed you" Kelly said basically blurting it out placing a hand over her mouth quickly

"so from what you just said Xana we have to go down to the floor beneath this one" Grace said

"yes that's it" Xana said

"right you guys head down a floor I'll try to work this with some help from Xana" Grace said

The rest of the team ran into the elevator and went down a floor and entered a room with three small cylinders each tall enough to fit an adult inside them each one of them stepped in side and was slightly nervous as the cylinders closed up and wind rushed past them a white light covered them

In Lyoko three figures began to appear in the desert sector all of them about the same height the first was Andy he was now wearing black and tan sort of like army colours but there was nothing else

Kelly appeared and now looked quite like a cat but pink she looked at her self and was almost dancing with joy she thought she looked really cool

John was the last to appear hitting the floor with a large thud he was now wearing a knight's armour along with a sword both Andy and Kelly thought he looked great

Seconds later a person came running towards them it was Xana looking the same as on the screen he was wearing a black and red shirt with a weird symbol on it looked like an eye along with black and red pants

"nice to meet you in person" Xana said

"so what are we meant to do now" John asked

"it seems there's something called a tower close by it's active according to this computer" Grace said

"and what's that supposed to mean" Andy asked

"I'm not sure but a good thought might be for you to escort Xana there" Grace said

The four of them began heading in the direction of the so called tower Grace gave them directions until something appeared on the screen

"guys there's something on the screen they might be enemies" Grace said quite worried

"where are they" John asked stopping along with the rest of the team

"well it's weird but according to this you should be able to see them" Grace said looking at the screen which showed the teams markers and then several red markers right next to them

The entire team was anxious not knowing where these enemies were all of them looked around but still nothing until Kelly screamed as something grabbed her leg looking down a hand was coming out of the sand

The entire team moved away from the spot watching creatures come out of the ground they looked like mummies as they finally got out of the ground they raised their arms and the bandages wrapping around them hot out and extended reaching out towards the team John quickly pulled out his sword and hacked away keeping the bandages away

"split up" Andy shouted

They split up Andy and John moved to the left away from the tower while Kelly and Xana moved towards it "what should we do" Kelly asked

"head for the tower" Grace replied

John was keeping the creatures away getting close then slashing at he creatures but they just reformed when they realised it was hopeless both of them ran luckily the creatures were quite slow allowing the boys to escape

They met up with Xana and Kelly part way to the tower Andy was still trying to figure out what his weapon was and so was Kelly Grace checked the computer but couldn't find anything

When they arrived at the tower someone was standing in front of it holding a bow and arrow aiming it straight at the team

"hello Xana" the person said

"who's this" Kelly asked

"Riya" Xana said some slight fear in his voice

**Well that's it for this chapter and I hope your all enjoying the story you may be wondering what Kelly's and Andy's powers and weapons are well you'll soon find out**

**So get ready for the next chapter "An Angel Called Grace"**


	2. An Angel called Grace

**Xana's Story**

**Chapter 2: A an angel called Grace**

Riya stood facing the group bow and arrow still aimed towards them "I can't let you get to this tower" Riya said

"Oh yea well me and my sword say different" John said charging at Riya who blocked him and knocked him aside

As Riya took steps closer to the team Andy raised his hand and suddenly the sand in front rose with it creating a shield Riya jumped backwards thinking it would attack her "whoa" Andy said still slightly shocked he moved his other hand concentrating on the sand it twisted and form a small pillar

"Go and check on John I'll deal with her" Andy said

Kelly and Xana moved quickly towards John as Riya raised her bow to fire at them Andy moved the sand around in front of Riya "your fight is with me" Andy made the sand rise and created a sand wave that came crashing down on top of Riya "ha" Andy said triumphantly

Andy began to walk off the large sand hill when it began to rumble it happened in seconds Riya jumped out quickly aiming her bow and arrow Andy barely turned as Riya fired piercing through Andy

Kelly and John watched as Andy's body disappeared "Kelly almost cried thinking something really bad had happened "don't worry Andy is back here with us the scanners have activated it seems if your destroyed in Lyoko you end up back here

"Except Xana" Riya said listening into the conversation

"What do you mean" Kelly asked

"If Xana is destroyed here he's destroyed for good" Riya said laughing slightly

"Well then we'll destroy you first" John said finally getting up

John grabbed his sword and charged at Riya this time he dodged Riya's counter attack and slashed at her it missed but it showed that John couldn't be fooled twice by the same trick he moved again this time even quicker before John could hit Riya spun her bow which turned into two swords the sudden change meant John wasn't prepared Riya hit John quickly sending him back to the real world

Kelly started to back away but bumped into Xana instead which made both of them fall backwards both of them stood up quickly preparing to ran full force towards the tower as Riya charged both swords in hand Kelly darted in front of Xana as the blades hit Kelly a sound of metal hitting metal could be heard

Kelly opened her eyes to see that along her arm were quills running up to her shoulder and they had blocked the swords and the fur that was pink had turned red

Back in the real world Andy had helped John into the elevator and taken him up to the computer room with Grace in as soon as the doors opened Grace ran over to help moving John to the side of the room then heading back to the computer to see if anything had changed

On Lyoko Kelly was still a little surprised by the quills that now ran up her arms and legs she looked like a walking pin cushion but at least she knew these could protect her then she had a thought if she could grow these maybe she could launch them as well "here goes nothing" she said as she waved her arm at Riya causing the quills to just wall on the floor

Riya took her chance and attacked but once again the quills appeared and protected Kelly from the attack then she realised they were thought controlled each time Riya attacked she wanted to protect her self so the quills responded

Kelly tried again this time creating the quills and then launched them at Riya who managed to block them but now Kelly was on the offensive she ran at Riya but each step she created more quills on her body when she got close enough Riya attacked her but the quills were keeping her quite safe she also noticed that her entire body was now red the fur had changed she wasn't sure why but she guessed it must have been when she used the quills

Engaging in hand to hand combat with Riya was difficult for Kelly as she had no previous experience but every time Kelly got close to Riya the quills on her body shot out hitting Riya

By now Riya was getting tired of this it should have been easy to take out Xana but these kids were quite good Riya decided she had enough of this and jumped away moving out of sight

Kelly and Xana moved quickly heading for the tower as they got there Grace spotted something on the screen it was small and moving fast Kelly quickly stepped in front of Xana she knew what was coming she used the quills to protect herself but that didn't work as Xana watched her get hit through the chest by a burning red arrow and disappear back to earth

Xana was now alone with a person who wanted to kill him Riya appeared again and stood proudly knowing she had won she pulled an arrow into the bow and aimed it at Xana

Xana hoped for a miracle that something would save him and that was what he got as the arrow fired a new figure appeared and landed straight between Xana and the arrow but this new person knew what to do and quickly deflected the arrow away when Xana looked he saw that the person looked like an angel wearing entirely white and had two small wings protruding from her back

"Who are you" Riya asked in some slight confusion

"I'm an angel called Grace" she replied

Xana instantly realised and couldn't believe it "get to the tower" Grace said Xana just nodded and ran towards the tower

Riya was about to shoot when a spear landed near her "lets leave the boys out of this" Grace said Riya turned and fired on Grace trying to hit her but Grace's wings had given her flight and allowed her to keep away from Riya's attacks easily she continued to swoop down and tried to destroy Riya with her spear

Xana had finally reached the tower but looking at it he saw no entrance "how the hell am I meant to get in here" Xana said extremely confused

Xana turned around and saw one of the creatures that had attacked the team before Xana began backing away he wasn't sure what it would do he thought he was going to be destroyed since his back was now pressed against the tower as the monster reached out Xana fell backwards rolling into the tower

"So that's how you get into these things" Xana said slightly relieved

Xana walked into the centre of the platform and levitated up to another he placed his hand on the panel in front of him on the screen it showed his name then it said "code Lyoko"

Outside Grace was still battling Riya and was quite tired she was now fighting on the ground blocking then returning the attack each time but they were evenly matched Grace was sure Riya would soon finish her but as they were locked in combat she saw the tower lose the red colour around it and with it Riya disappeared too

Xana devirtualized Grace and waited for her to get to the computer room where both Kelly and John were lying next to one of the walls Andy had been watching the computer and congratulated Grace on a great battle

Xana quickly appeared on the screen and told the team what he had found out it seemed that Riya used the tower to create that body and that Xana could deactivate them he had also found out that Riya can use the towers to do things in the real world as well

So the team made a promise that until Xana was free from Lyoko and they could defeat Riya they would protect earth from Riya and protect Xana Grace and Andy helped John and Kelly back to Kadic and back to their own rooms they were all quite tired from their trip to Lyoko

When Grace checked her computer Xana appeared "hello Xana" Grace said "thanks for the link to your computer" Xana replied

In John and Andy's room they were discussing some of the things in Lyoko like their weapons and powers and creatures they had seen

"I think they should be called Stalkers" Andy said

"why" John asked

"well first they appeared and attacked us then another one appeared and went after Xana"

"okay we'll call them Stalkers until we can think of a better name"

The team went to sleep all thinking about their first time in Lyoko Kelly was dreaming about her Lyoko from and what she could do with the quills she can make Andy wondered how powerful his abilities were he had been able to raise that sand but it took a lot of concentration John knew he would have to get better with his sword he couldn't lose to Riya again Grace thought about her Lyoko form she hadn't had much of a chance to try it out but knew it was very powerful she also had a dream about Xana which made her happy

Xana walked around Lyoko looking at each of the sectors he wondered how big the entire place was huge and some of the areas were quite dangerous and he wouldn't want to try any thing without the others around he decided he would rest in a tower for a while

**Well that's it for this chapter and for all you reading enjoyment I have two things one is information on the characters the other is a vote on the best team member**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Andy

Powers: controls land (sand, ground) it's also his own weapon which allows him to be defensive and offensive at the same time

Weapon: land

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John

Powers: during battles he becomes quicker also has super speed

Weapon: double edged sword

Kelly

Powers: body can double abilities fur turns red when used (speed, strength ect) (will be fully seen later on)

Weapon: quills that appear all over body fur turns red when used

Grace

Powers: Flight (she has other powers but those are secret for now)

Weapon: spear


	3. Sweet and Sour

**Xana's Story**

**Chapter 3**

The next day as the team awoke they knew that today would be extremely different Grace snuck out early to speak with Xana as they boys woke Andy couldn't get Kelly out of his mind but he didn't know why he shook it off as him and John got dressed and headed for breakfast meeting up with Kelly along the way who immediately asked if they had seen Grace but neither of them had

After the three of them had sat down Grace quickly appeared got here breakfast and sat down with them "where were you" Kelly asked

"just checking something out on Lyoko I wondered if there was a way to be notified about any of Riya's attacks" Grace said

"did you find anything" John asked eating an entire bowl of cereal and almost part of the bowl in one

"well a little a hooked up a program to my laptop that will alert us if anything comes up but it'll take until later tonight for it to be finished" Grace said with a little disappointment

"so how will we know if Riya attacks" Andy asked

"we'll just have to be careful until it's finished but Xana said he'd send me a message as soon as it has finished or if Riya does anything" Grace replied

The team finished their lunch with very little else being talked about Andy kept looking at Kelly which was starting to annoy her because he continued to look away when she looked at him Grace looked around seeing a lot of kids who had just started like them John was looking at a girl who was causing some disturbance

"I'm the most popular girl in school so you have to listen to me" the girl shouted loud enough so the entire cafeteria could hear her, the girl that was standing in front of her was almost shaking with fear she was that intimidating it took a second for Grace to move from the table to the far side of the cafeteria

Standing in between the two Grace was looking at the girl about the same size as her "who are you" the girl asked

"Grace Winter" "why don't you stop picking on people smaller than you" Grace quickly added

"I'm Julie I'll pick on anyone I like and if you want me to pick on other people how about you" she said pushing Grace backwards into a table

The rest of the team moved quickly backing up Grace John and Andy moved in front of Grace, while Kelly moved next to Grace "back off" both John and Andy said

Julie backed away especially when the principle appeared he told Julie to go to his office and wait there while he walked over to the team asking what happened they explained everything the principle checked if Grace was alright she was annoyed but was fine then walked off to talk Julie

"thanks guys" Grace said

"hey even if we aren't in Lyoko we work as a team" Andy said

"who knows what she might of done a few seconds later" Kelly said who had been worried the most

"did you see her face when we stepped in" John said laughing

"well we've got class now" Grace said

"we almost forgot with all that excitement" Kelly said

The entire team headed for class Andy walked next to Kelly the whole way and continued to look at her and look away when everyone got into class she told Grace who laughed slightly and said she'd tell her later why he was doing that a few seconds after the start of class the door opened and Julie came in sitting down exactly behind Kelly who froze slightly but then heard some one whispering something to her

Turning around she saw it was John "if she tries anything don't worry" he said reassuring Grace

Andy was annoyed that he wasn't closer to Grace now so he could stop Julie if she did anything but Kelly was sitting just a seat away from him and he was glad about that he thought he was going to be separated from his friends

The lessons went fast and it soon arrived at lunch John, Andy and Kelly stayed close to Grace but she told them they didn't need to do it so they moved away and sat down quickly leaving one extra seat

Grace sat down son after and everything was the same Andy was still looking at Kelly then looking away when she looked at him finally she couldn't stand it and waited for Andy to finish his lunch and then dragged him out side to ask him why he kept doing it she wasn't going to wait for Grace to explain

"why don't we check on the factory see if that program is done yet" John asked Grace nodded and followed John outside as they both headed for the factory, mid way to the factory someone stopped Grace and John knocking them down looking up they saw Riya

"who did you" John asked

"why would I tell you, but for the moment I have something else to do" Riya said raising her sword the bringing it down just missing John who darted out of the way

"hey choppy" Andy shouted as he appeared from nearby and slammed a thick tree branch into Riya's stomach

Kelly quickly appeared and pulled Grace and John quickly toward the sewer hatch "Andy said he'd deal with her while we get to Lyoko"

"how did you know" John asked

"we saw her appearing out of nowhere and we kept watching her then you two appeared" Kelly replied as they headed down the sewer tunnel

"we have to put something down here so we can get to the factory faster" John said for the second time he was right though it would be easier to get around with something to ride on

Back with Andy, Riya had just gotten up and was furious and switched her swords into a bow "come out, come out where ever you are" Riya said taunting Andy

"okay wrong time to piss off the person with a weapon" Andy said keeping low

A sound pierced the air as and arrow flew from Riya's bow and split a tree in half the same tree Andy was hiding behind he quickly moved out of the way and hid behind another "I've no time for this" Riya said sensing something, Andy watched as Riya switched back to her sword and slashed it down creating a split between two tree's

Riya stepped into it as Andy got closer looking into it Andy saw a familiar place and followed Riya

At the factory Grace had just sent Kelly and John into Lyoko, Xana was sorry he hadn't given them a warning he didn't notice that a tower was active "this is a new place" Kelly said looking around the cold empty landscape

"guys you've got company" Grace said looking at the screen

Ahead of Kelly and John they saw three strange things flying in the air they were like flying cans with a pole sticking out of the top with three smaller poles attached with three blades spinning around the middle part it appeared to be hovering the upper part of the creature turned showing small round balls on the end of the three poles like eyes

The creature moved towards the team and stopped over their heads a small ball began to form underneath the creature "lets move" Xana said not wanting to find out what was going to happen as the team moved the ball dropped exploding taking a small part of the ground with it

"you don't want to get caught by those bombs it looks like they'll take you out in one" Grace said

"well at least there are no stalkers" John said referring to the creatures from last time but Grace and Kelly didn't know this

"the creatures from last time that's what me and Andy named them"

"well lets keep moving" Xana said quickly

Kelly turned and fired several quills at the creatures keeping them back one of them dropped slightly as one of the eyes on it was hit Kelly spotted this and fired again this time aiming for the same one she hit the other eyes it dropped quickly this time and exploded Kelly told the others to keep going while she took care of these creatures

With Andy he had ended up in a place that looked like the Antarctic then he realised something he wasn't in his normal clothes he was in his Lyoko clothes except now they were black and an icy blue not the black and tan he was wearing last time he was here

Spotting Riya in the distance he chased after her she hadn't checked back to see if Andy had followed her she was just running

John and Xana were halfway to the tower when they ran into more trouble or correctly put swam into more trouble because as they ran across an ice bridge four strange creatures appeared at first they stayed in the water only coming slightly to the top then jumped out and stayed in the air

"they look like stingrays" John said as laser fire came from the tails of the creatures

Xana and John ran even quicker spotting a tower just off in the distance but then they saw a second tower both of them weren't sure what to do but they knew they would have to be quick

Kelly had only one of the creatures left and she had lost none of her life points during the fight Kelly aimed at the monster but it suddenly pulled the top part of it's body in so the pole had descended it hit the floor then exploded taking not just it's self but Kelly with it

"that's a k-o" Kelly said coming out of the scanner

now only John was left in Lyoko to protect Xana at least that's what Grace and Kelly thought they didn't know that Andy had entered Lyoko in a completely different way

**that's it for this chapter hope you've all enjoyed it and two new monsters have appeared the Kay-Ohs (the bomb droppers created by me) and Stingrays (the monsters in the water created by Franken-Xana)**

**two fun facts about this chapter**

**1.the chapter name was due to what i had for my tea when i was writing this chapter**

**2.Grace's last name is due to the fact the game Dawn of War Winter Assult was nearby and i couldn't think of a name so i just picked winter**


	4. Even Riya Cries

**Xana's story**

**Chapter 4**

John and Xana were still running they had no chance of hitting the creatures that were attacking them since they could keep above the two and keep firing while John and Xana had no ranged weapons they hoped that Kelly would arrive and help but Grace told them she had be sent back to earth

Andy was watching Riya she had arrived at a cross roads in the ice Andy had been using his powers to keep himself hidden he found he could swim in the water and had turned his body into water to hide himself

"they'll be here soon" Riya said waving a hand into the air and making three creatures that looked like stingrays appear they dropped into the water quite close to Andy who could see a strange mark on the back of the creatures it looked like an infinity symbol with a line going from right to left sort of like two closed eyes

Andy concentrated and made an ice spear and smashed it into the creatures each time aiming for the symbol as each one exploded it caught Riya's attention she quickly readied her arrow and aimed for the water wondering if it was a trick or if someone was doing it she then remembered that when she had been fighting Andy last time he could use the ground as a weapon so he could probably use the water as well

Riya fired hoping to hit her mark she knew she would since she aimed for the last creature that was still alive and Andy would just be there and would get hit, and just like she thought when Riya fired the arrow it hit something that was in the water and seconds later Andy appeared quickly jumping out of the water and returned to his normal self

Back with John ad Xana they had out run the creatures and were now at a cross road but they kept going in the same direction instead of stopping looking back Xana saw someone appearing just they ran off he wondered if it was Kelly or Andy had finally appeared but it appeared that the person did not see them and had stopped just before coming into the centre of the crossroad

When they arrived at the tower they had no idea what to do there were two towers to deactivate but they weren't sure if one was real and one was fake "guys both of those towers are active just do it normally Xana go in deactivate one and then the other" Grace said

Xana nodded to John as he ran in and went to deactivate the tower John just sat down waiting to see if there were any monsters but none had made their appearance

"hey Grace any word from Andy" John asked wondering where he was

"none it's strange if he had beaten Riya he would be here and if he lost well Riya would be here" Grace said slightly worried about Andy as well

"I'll go look for him" Kelly said getting to her feet and heading for the lift

"be careful if he lost Riya could be heading this way"

Kelly nodded quickly she wasn't worried Andy was a good fighter on Lyoko and he was probably good outside of Lyoko but Kelly was wrong Andy wasn't a great fighter he had been lucky especially fighting Riya

Andy moved the water hoping to knock Riya over and then destroy her but she continued to dodge or slice the water as he kept attacking Riya took a chance and tried for the offensive and knocked Andy backwards and began to follow up by slashing a sword down at him but as it got close the sword passed right through Andy and disappeared

Riya turned looking in one direction "no I've got to stop them" she said once again using her sword to open a hole but this time she kept Andy from following her by grabbing him and crushing his neck causing him to be sent back to earth which surprised Grace when she saw Andy's marker on the screen appear then disappear just as quickly

Grace called Kelly on her phone telling her to get back to the factory Andy had appeared in Lyoko and had just come out of the scanners Kelly hadn't gone to far and had only been in the sewers for a few minutes and was quickly back inside the factory and into the scanner room helping Andy to the computer room

Back in Lyoko, Xana was about to head into the second tower when Riya appeared out of nowhere and sent him flying "I can't let you deactivate that tower" Riya screamed

Both John and Xana could see something in Riya's eyes it was desperation and fear as if she knew that the tower was connected to her that it being deactivating meant she would be destroyed forever she even appeared to be crying but they couldn't tell if she was or not

Riya quickly charged at Xana trying to making sure Xana could never deactivate the tower but John quickly blocked Riya Xana quickly moved not wanting to end up destroyed and ran toward the tower Riya looked away from John even though they were locked in battle she was focused on the tower Riya concentrated some of her power and threw John backward

Riya moved quickly getting in front of Xana holding her sword in front of her Xana stood still looking back toward John who was lying on the ground "don't do it Xana please" Riya pleaded

"why shouldn't I" Xana asked hoping to stall until John could help

"I don't want to go back there and I wont let any one send me back" Riya said

Xana watched Riya's face as tears began to fall from her eyes Xana couldn't believe it and was almost crying as well

"Xana duck" John shouted as he came flying towards him and Riya, Xana ducked and watched John slam his sword into Riya and smash her into the ground "Xana get to the tower" John shouted

Xana ran quickly into the tower and deactivated it outside the tower Riya watched as the glow of the tower changed from purple to blue Riya dropped to her knees and put her head into her hands as she disappeared

Xana stepped out of the tower still wondering what had happened with Riya and what she had meant she seemed so scared and frightened Xana had stopped slightly before entering the code and deactivating the tower

"hah I'm the winner again" John said stepping out of the elevator referring to the fact that he hadn't been destroyed in Lyoko which just got angry looks from the rest of team

"what happened in Lyoko" Grace asked Xana

"I'm not sure Riya seemed really frantic though she was actually crying" Xana said

"well what ever happened something appeared when you deactivated the tower" Grace said bringing a small panel up on the screen of the computer

All of the team gathered around looking at the screen along with Xana who was looking at it from inside Lyoko

"what is it" John asked

"well it appears to be a way back in time" Grace said but she wasn't sure

"wow are you sure" Kelly said leaning and putting her hand onto the keyboard and pushing a button by accident causing the program to start up

A large white light washed over the team a weird feeling went over everyone as they were sent back to the beginning of the day Grace woke up early like last time and was amazed seeing it was the same day and went to the factory like last time and set the program up promising to Xana that she'd come back later to check on the program and him

Kelly met up with John and Andy earlier than last time Andy asked John to go ahead and get them a table for breakfast at first John didn't understand but he soon did and went ahead to get a table and a better breakfast

"Kelly I just want to say about what I said… last time" Andy said trying to think of the right way to put it

"what about it" Kelly asked

"well I was just wondering what you thought about it" Andy said getting slightly nervous

"well let me answer you the same way I did before" Kelly said pulling Andy slightly closer then giving him a quick kiss on the lips causing both Andy and Kelly to blush

"what are you doing later" Kelly asked as both of them walked to the cafeteria holding hands

Once again the team was in the cafeteria they knew that something was missing the team tried to figure it out and then suddenly remembered what had happened in the morning

"I'm the most popular girl in school so you have to listen to me" someone shouted

It was then that the team turned and saw Julie this time instead of Grace just getting up and going to confront Julie all of the team did it made Julie back off straight away and go off to a small group of people that the team guessed must have been her friends the girl who Julie was picking on told them her name it was Jenny she thanked them then went off to join her friends

The team saw it as a good way for it to turn out after the first time it happened as the day went on a lot of things were different the team managed to sit together Andy and Kelly sat together and were really happy while John sat on the table sat on the table next to them Grace was sitting to the right of Kelly

But in another place that wasn't on Earth or Lyoko Riya was faced with something that scared even her

"you failed again" a voice said

"I tried to stop them and destroy Xana but they stopped me I'm not strong enough"

"your more powerful than them but you just don't fight well enough"

A large energy blast hits Riya from behind making her scream getting back on her feet Riya's eyes began glowing a mix of red and purple "Xana you will be destroyed"

**Well that's it for the chapter so several new things came up in this chapter Andy and Kelly are now going out and who is this person Riya was talking to and what was Riya talking about while fighting Xana**

**Also strange fact for this chapter, part of this chapter was done on a train as I went from London to Manchester as I came back from my trip to London**


	5. Riya V2

**Xana's Story**

**Chapter 5**

It had been a few months since Riya's last attack and the team were worried about what she could be planning though most of the teams thoughts were that they could relax for a while

A new day began and Xana was walking around Lyoko thinking about what Riya had said during the battle Xana wondered if Riya had been telling the truth that when they deactivated the tower she went somewhere that she was afraid of Xana wondered if there would be a way to reason with her to make her join their team but he wasn't sure that he could

In the real world Andy and John had already made it to the cafeteria they were really hungry it seemed they had been worn out from the trip to Lyoko Grace and Kelly were still in their room this was because Kelly wouldn't get up so Grace was trying everything to get her to move

After about ten minutes and some yelling from Grace Kelly finally got up and both of them headed for the cafeteria seeing John and Andy were already there they joined them at the table

"hey guess what" Grace said with some excitement

"what"

"I'm even closer to materializing Xana"

"wow so you mean that Xana could be here soon on earth"

"yes if Riya stays low profile for a while he'll be ready to leave Lyoko and we can stop her for good"

"have you told him" Andy asked

"no not yet should we do it now class isn't for at least ten minutes"

The entire team left the cafeteria and headed for Grace's room Julie had been watching them she wondered what they were up to she had heard them talking about someone called Riya and Xana but she didn't know what they meant

When the team arrived the quickly sat down waiting for Grace to access Lyoko when she finally did Xana appeared but he didn't look cheerful

"hello guys what are you doing doesn't class start soon" Xana said trying to remember what Grace told him

"yes but we wanted to tell you that we are really close to materializing you on earth" Grace said

"then it's good bye Riya hello normal life" John said

Xana without skipping a beat immediately replied "no even if I'm materialized I want to keep Lyoko on"

"why" the entire team asked

"I believe that I can get Riya to be on our side and we can materialize her too" Xana said

"Riya keeps trying to kill you why do you think you could bring her over to our side" Kelly said

"it may be a while ago but during that last battle I saw something inside Riya that I hadn't seen before she was scared I believe she's doing this because she has too, not because she wants to" Xana said making a large amount of sense

A bell rang and the team knew they had to get to class now or they'd be in trouble Grace quickly disabled the Lyoko connection so that no one could stumble onto it and headed to class with the rest of the team

Inside Lyoko Riya was about to begin but first she would need some help she had to find someone who was already strong and could get to the team she stood in Lyoko then opened a portal and arrived in the real world and in the girls toilets when a girl came in pushing Riya out of the way and barely noticing her Riya knew that this person would be exactly what she wanted she just smiled as she turned into smoke and went inside the persons body

As Riya took control she only said one word which was "perfect"

In class everyone had arrived Grace was still uncomfortable with Julie sitting behind her even though the reason for Julie not liking her had never happened but strangely Julie seemed distant instead of her snobbish self she was quiet

A girl arrived late to class she appeared to be quite tired as if she had been running "sorry I'm late" the girl said taking a seat near Grace, Grace noticed Julie look up and stare directly at the girl

As the class began Grace heard two small bleeps indicating that a tower had been activated in Lyoko Grace only had to glance at the others and they knew as well but before she could say anything she heard a familiar voice

"I wouldn't go anywhere" the voice said

Grace recognised it immediately it was Riya she couldn't think where she could be speaking from but she sounded close at first she turned slightly look at Julie thinking it was her but Julie was still keeping quiet even when Grace looked at her

Then Grace realised where the voice was coming from she turned again this time facing the girl who arrived late "you'll miss the party if you do" Riya said looking at the girl Grace noticed she wasn't talking but she was looking towards her Grace was about to dismiss it until the girl's eyes changed from normal pupils to the symbol of Riya

"I'm speaking to you telepathically if you even dare think about going to Lyoko I'll kill someone in this room"

Grace was quite shocked and scared she saw the Riya flicker revealing her true form for a few seconds then turn back to normal no one seemed to notice but her the rest of the team was focusing on Grace waiting for her to go then they would follow but she wasn't moving

"Grace lets go" John whispered

Grace slowly pulled a piece of paper from her book and wrote on it slowly making sure Riya didn't notice and kept her mind off of what she was writing just in case Riya read her mind

Grace lent back and passed the note to John he took it and read it on the front it said _do not think_

Inside it, it read _Riya is here she's sitting next to me she has taken over the body of the girl but be careful she can hear your thoughts pass this on too the others and get out of here and head to the factory_

It took a few minutes for the letter to pass round to Kelly and Andy who nodded at John they knew it was from Grace each one slipped out John and Kelly asked to go to the bathroom while Andy asked to go to the infirmary

"clever, clever" Riya said smiling and laughing quietly

"did you know Xana wants to free you bring you to the real world but I think he's wrong especially now" Grace said

Riya laughed slightly again but then felt a sharp pain in her head she almost collapsed and fell off her chair the teacher quickly rushed to Riya (but he didn't know she was Riya)

"are you ok" the teacher asked

The girl groaned slightly what ever had happened was bad "I'll take her to the infirmary" Grace quickly said

"ok and check if Andy is there he's not come back yet"

Grace helped Riya up and carried her to the infirmary along the way Riya began to speak

"Grace were you telling the truth" Riya asked

"about what"

"what Xana said"

"yes we were all shocked"

"why would he want that I've done nothing but tried to destroy him"

"we don't know what Xana is thinking but he must have a reason" Grace said

The girls body slumped slightly as a strange purple mist disappeared as it came from the girls mouth Grace took her to the infirmary and quickly headed to the factory hoping to make it there before Riya reappeared in Lyoko

At the factory Andy, John and Kelly had already appeared in Lyoko with some help from Xana and had began running through the forest sector heading towards the tower "guys stop" Grace said down the head set

"why" Xana asked

"I think Riya might be coming to join our team if you see her hold back" Grace said

"ok but if she attacks we'll be forced to fight her" John asked

When the team arrived at the tower they saw Riya standing there her back was facing them she was looking up to the top of the tower though a strange thing was the colour of her body was entirely grey she turned to face the team and smiled

"it's good to meet you all" Riya said the entire team knew this was not the same Riya but a completely different version of her the team took a step forward but quickly jumped back as a large bolt of lightning hit Riya dead on the team watched as the colours began to change from grey to dark purple and a shining yellow she looked like an angel mixed with a demon a purple and yellow aura was surrounding her

"Riya" Xana asked

"yes but not your Riya" Riya said her eyes were now black she looked soulless and terrifying

**So what will happen know Riya has gone off the deep end especially when she threatened to kill someone** **and now she is extremely dangerous**

**So get ready for the next chapter: Kelly's War **


	6. Kelly's War

**Xana's Story**

**Chapter 6: Kelly's War**

"get ready" John said making sure the team wasn't going to be surprised Andy nodded they both knew that they would strike first while Kelly and Xana headed for the tower even if it meant sending Riya back

"now" John shouted before Riya knew what happened John and Andy were running at Riya while Kelly and Xana had split off at the sides and had gone all the way around and were heading in the direction of the tower Riya tried to attack them but Andy made a large wall appear blocking Riya

"you make it through both of us then you can go after Xana" Andy said he was sure that both him and John couldn't be beaten

"challenge accepted" Riya said moving so quick Andy wasn't prepared as he got kicked from behind and was sent flying John jumped up stopping Andy from going to far

Andy stood back up and began concentrated on the floor as Riya landed preparing to attack Riya sank slightly and suddenly realised what Andy was doing he hand turned the ground into quicksand and was causing Riya to sink John felt the ground shake as several walls surrounded where the three of them were standing, Andy sank into one leaving John to face Riya who was now pulling her self out of the ground

John quickly pulled his sword out in front of him ready to fight Riya, Riya was even more furious than before and began running at John who continuously blocked, John noticed that the more he blocked the quicker his reactions Riya noticed this too and stepped up her attacks

John tried to hit Riya but with her two swords to his one she could easily block then attack "Andy any help would be good right now" John shouted hoping Andy could hear him, John saw Andy appear from a wall behind Riya he was still in the wall only his upper body was sticking out John charged at Riya causing her to move backward

Andy grabbed Riya keeping her from moving allowing John to strike Riya with his sword, John thought he'd done some serious damage but Riya just laughed the mark left by the sword disappeared Riya concentrated her energy and used it to blast Andy forcing him to let go

Riya charged at John almost knocking him through the wall Andy wasn't sure whether he should release the wall and help or keep it up and stop Riya from being able to escape though he remembered that Riya could open a hole and transport but she hadn't even tried to do that

Than Andy realised that Riya knew Kelly wouldn't make it and Xana wouldn't reach the tower Andy had been distracted for only a short few seconds and hadn't seen Riya destroy John all he saw when he looked at Riya was her bow and arrow pointed right at him then he was back in the scanner

In Lyoko Kelly and Xana were still a long way from the tower there hadn't been any monsters and Kelly was worried about that, Grace's voice was soon heard warning the two of them that five monsters were heading in their direction very quickly

Kelly stepped in front of Xana creating quills along her arms ready for anything

"Xana you may be able to help this time" Grace said

"how"

"well with some of the free time I've had I was able to create this" "hold out your hands"

Xana held out his hands and a long pole began to form on the end there was a long curved sharp blade "it's a scythe" Xana said

"it doesn't have any powers yet but you'll be able to fight any monsters that attack"

Xana spun the scythe round quickly showing some real skill even though he'd only just began using the weapon though both Kelly and Grace thought he was just showing off

A few seconds later the monsters that Grace had told them about had appeared and were still running quite fast they looked like raptors Kelly began making quills and launched them soon after, Xana ran forward and jumped in between them striking at them with his scythe it didn't do much until Xana's scythe plunged into the back of one of the raptors and made it explode

"there not so tough" Xana said not paying attention to another raptor behind him that smashed into the back of him "okay now I'm mad"

Xana got back up and jumped onto the back of the raptor that had smashed into him and began riding it like a horse and made it crash into other raptors, two of the raptors flew of the sides of Lyoko and went crashing into the digital sea while Kelly and Xana went one on one with the other raptors

Xana pulled the raptor to the ground and held it there while he struck it with his scythe Kelly blocked the raptor and kept it at bay she was slightly surprised when the raptor fired a laser from it's eyes but Kelly just dodged and smashed her arm into the back of the raptor

"good job" Grace said as Kelly and Xana started heading for the tower again

"Kelly bad news the guys have failed to stop Riya and she's heading your way" Grace said worrying about what would happen

No sooner had Grace finished warning Kelly than a hole in Lyoko appeared and with it Riya appeared Kelly stepped in front of Xana

"I'll attack you run" Kelly whispered quickly to Xana

Kelly ran forward diving at Riya and tackling her while Xana moved quickly and headed for the tower Kelly and Riya got back up and began to face off Riya charged in while Kelly just covered herself in quills to protect herself, it worked quite well since Riya couldn't do any damage Kelly grabbed Riya and with a burst of super hero like strength lifted her off the ground and threw her upwards

Kelly jumped after her and delivered continuous quills into Riya when Kelly felt the sudden energy wearing off she flipped around Riya so that she was above Riya and slammed her fist into Riya's stomach

Riya crashed into the floor with Kelly only a few centimetres away Grace had been watching an was really surprised she hadn't known Kelly for too long but she had never seemed like a person who would go suddenly develop a taste for violence

Grace then noticed a panel that had appeared on the screen it was connected to Kelly's status card (the thing that tells you the life points I couldn't think of the right name) it had three bars one of them was filled to the top above it said _level 1_ Grace wondered if it had something to do with Kelly's new attitude but she couldn't wonder right now she had to concentrate on the screen since she had to watch both Kelly and Xana

"what was that" both Kelly and Riya thought as Riya got back up

"all that power at once and how I used it that wasn't like me at all" Kelly thought

"so that's how you want to play then, fine" Riya shouted as she placed a large amount of her energy into her swords and charged at Kelly, Kelly managed to block a few times but she noticed that the quills she was using to defend herself were breaking no matter how many more she made they continued to break

Riya finally broke through and sent Kelly back to earth and then turned her attention to Xana Riya opened a hole and was about to leap through it when she got attacked and was sent flying Riya heard wings flapping and knew immediately who had attacked her

"hello Riya I'm sorry we had to meet like this again" Grace said finally landing and her wings receding

"you again last time you were close to defeating me but this time I'll destroy you" Riya said

Grace was a lot quicker than Riya due to the fact she still had two small wings and was using them to propel her self across the ground this only gave her a small advantage Riya was still a better fighter and would get the upper hand easily

Grace launched her self up flying as high up as she could then crashed into the ground trying to impale Riya Grace knew that if she lost Xana would not stand a chance

Grace began to attack quickly she knew that Riya could not be destroyed there were only two choices hold Riya up until Xana could deactivate the tower or knock her over the edge of Lyoko and into the digital sea Grace wasn't sure what would happen but she was sure that anything that would fall in would not come back out

Grace had to choose but only one would allow them to possibly get Riya to join them the other would make their enemy go away for ever Grace chose what she would do she had to get rid of Riya to save Xana and the world

Grace moved quickly striking at Riya and kept pushing her towards the edge as she go closer Grace flew straight at Riya and pushed her over the edge Grace thought that she had done it that she had finally defeated Riya but she soon realised that Riya had managed to jam one of her swords into the ground Riya was hanging on to her sword keeping her self from falling in

Riya opened a hole just below her and dropped into it Grace didn't know where Riya was going to attack from so she flew up into the air hoping that it would give her the advantage she needed

But it didn't, a hole opened just behind Grace she only had a few seconds as Riya appeared and smashed her into the ground Riya stood up and used both of her swords to destroy Grace

Riya walked over to the hole that she had opened when Grace attacked her and stepped through heading for where Xana was just before he reached the tower

When Riya arrived she looked around trying to figure out where Xana was he hadn't gotten into the tower but Riya could tell he was nearby Riya was about to go searching for him when she was attacked from behind

As Riya got up and turned around she saw Xana he was holding a scythe that was buried into the ground which had happened after he hit Riya

"this is it" Xana said quietly as Riya drew her two swords and dug her feet slightly into the ground

**The fight begins as Xana and Riya fight will Xana be able to free Riya from the darkness or will he be destroyed**

**Find out in the next chapter "Xana's Honour"**

**Also this entire chapter was in Lyoko when usually only half of it is **


	7. Xana's Honour

**Xana's Story**

**Chapter 7: Xana's Honour**

Xana and Riya had begun fighting quite ferociously even though Riya was quick Xana was still quite skilled and had been easily blocking every attack Riya seemed to be getting stronger but Xana was still stronger than Riya by a long way

No one had realised that Xana was stronger than Riya due to the fact he had never fought against Riya without someone coming to save him but now it was Xana's time to fight

Xana was blocking each attack Riya launched but he was surprised when Riya managed to slice through his scythe turning it into a stick and another stick with a curved blade which actually helped since he could now block both of Riya's swords

It wasn't just the skills of Xana and Riya that were amazing it was also the agility they were dodging each other's attacks even when they were so fast that it was hard to see them though the team did see one thing it was one of Riya's swords Xana had managed to knock away from Riya but that didn't mean Riya was at a handicap she could fight easily with one sword

Both of them seemed to be generating energy and putting it into their own attacks the rest of the team could only watch on the screen as the two kept fighting it seemed as though they were evenly matched when one began to get stronger so did the other

Xana could feel his energy draining Riya seemed to have unlimited power while he only had what he could draw from Lyoko but he knew it would be enough but he'd have to end the fight quickly

Xana managed to trip Riya and was about to strike but he stopped Xana knew he couldn't attack her he still wanted to save her he knew that he could there had to be someway to get the other Riya back

"Grace is there any way to access Riya's programming a way to get to her mind" Xana asked as Riya got back up

"none that I can think of her programming is probably hidden in the computer there would be no way to reach it" Grace said then she began to think back to when she was helping the Riya possessed girl when she had mentioned Xana's plan Riya freaked out and changed and that was the key

"Xana there may be a way start talking to her tell her what you were planning how you want to bring her to earth along with you" Grace said

Xana quickly understood and began to speak he hoped that it would get through to her that he could save Riya he let her charge at him then blocked to get her as close as possible so that he could tell her

"listen to me I had a plan to bring you to earth with me to set you free from what ever has a hold of you so that you could see what the outside world is like with out the fear of being sent back to what ever place scares you"

Riya began to slow slightly and didn't attack as much which Xana noticed he lowered his half-scythe "Riya I'm sure we can help you we all know that you don't want to do this" Xana said keeping Riya's thoughts on what he was saying

Riya began to change colour again returning to the almost colour drained version of her self that the team had seen when they arrived in Lyoko earlier Xana moved over towards Riya who began to fall to the floor Xana caught her before she hit the ground

"Now what" Grace asked

"All I need to do is get her to a tower and she should be safe there"

"Take her to one of the other towers who knows what would happen if you take her into the activated tower"

Xana lifted Riya up and began to carry her on his back as Xana began heading for a different tower he began to sense a dark presence the same one that had been radiating from Riya when that dark lightning had struck her

Xana ran faster which was still difficult with him carrying Riya if he hadn't a bolt of dark lightning would of hit him and Riya he knew what effects it would have on Riya but he didn't know what would happen if he was hit with it

Xana soon realised that he was right and another force was included in this that Riya was not doing everything of her own free will

Xana was halfway to the tower when the lightning became more frequent striking only a few steps behind him Xana then started to see that all around him was getting darker and someone was shouting to Xana for him to hurry up when Xana got closer to the tower he saw Andy then he realised that all around him was dirt Andy had created a tunnel for Xana to shelter under and keep away from the lightning

Xana made it into the tower quite soon after as soon as Xana was inside Andy was devirtualized

"So how is she" Grace asked

"Fine but how did Andy come back into Lyoko isn't it dangerous for him to come in to Lyoko so soon" Xana said

"yes but he only was only being virtualized for a short time so he was safe and he said he'd take the risks if he had too" Grace said smiling at Andy who was pretty weak from the trips to Lyoko

"I think we should use the return to the past" John said

"We've been gone a while we should do it" Kelly said

Grace began to activate the return to the past program hoping everything would be fine the team felt the strange white glow of the return to the past go over them and send them back to the morning

As the morning of the day began again Xana was still watching over Riya who hadn't moved or made a sound Xana wondered if she would be okay "as soon as you wake Riya I'm sure we'll be ready to go to earth"

John and Andy were once again already heading for the cafeteria and met up with Kelly and Grace who were earlier than last time Kelly moved quickly next to Andy giving him a quick kiss as a way of thanking him for saving both Riya and Xana

**(For any one who forgot Kelly and Andy are dating it was said in chapter 4 but I haven't done much on that)**

All of them walked to the cafeteria for breakfast ready to start a new day

"So how's Riya" John asked

"Her condition is stable materializing her should be easy" Grace said

"How long until we are able to materialize her and Xana" Kelly asked

"Quite soon I've almost finished the program everything is ready and we should be able to do it tomorrow" Grace said quite pleased with her self

Andy had been quiet he had been thinking about the dark lightning he knew Riya hadn't been causing it so who was creating it "what are you thinking" Kelly asked

"About that dark lightning, who created it we know it's not Riya" Andy said making the rest of the team wonder as well

"I'm sure we'll find out soon we'll ask Riya as soon as we get the chance" John said

The team finished breakfast and headed to class Grace smiled slightly as Julie came in still acting quite snobbish

The day went on normally for the team they were sure that there could be no attacks if Riya was on their side now but Andy was still wondering if that could be true was Riya really on their side how do they know that it's not a trick by this other force

The end of the day came and everyone had nothing to do so Kelly and Andy went out on a date while John helped Grace with the materialization for Xana and Riya with the extra help Grace from both John and Xana she was finished and they could do it tomorrow straight away

"I just thought of something" John said

"what"

"how are we going to have Riya enrolled here and Xana"

"I already thought of that a couple of months ago" Grace said opening a file on her computer

John had a look and saw some documents they were birth certificates and basically medical and family history for Xana and Riya they seemed quite real but John knew the were fakes that Grace had obviously made her self

"so now we ring the principle pretend that were Riya and Xana's parents then sneak the files into his office, that way they'd be enrolled here then in the morning we go there and ask about our friends coming to this school saying to him that we just heard they might becoming here" Grace said

"you really thought all this through didn't you" John said

"more than you will ever know"

Inside Lyoko Xana had been walking to the activated tower to see what it was like when he got there he could see it was activated but it seemed duller now it wasn't giving off any pulsations looking around the area where he and Riya had been battling just a while before he spotted Riya's sword the same one he had knocked away during the fight

When Xana picked it up it shone slightly and began to turn in the direction of where Riya was Xana began to head back thinking that if he could get this to Riya she'd be okay and not in the slightly comatose state that she was in

Xana began to think about what it would be like to not be stuck in Lyoko anymore to see the real world but his thoughts were soon broken by a strange sense and the sound of rushing feet

Xana turned to see a large group of raptors heading his way placing Riya's sword on his back and pulling out his scythe that was now fixed he was ready to face them but when he saw what else was in the large group of raptors he sent a message to the team he knew this fight was to protect Riya he was sure of it Xana had done so much to try to help Riya and he wasn't letting anything stop him now

**And the end of another chapter and now there's something I need to explain there are technically three parts to this story the first you are reading right now and has 3 or 4 chapters to go**

**The second part will be about 10 chapter as well and will be quite interesting **

**And the third part will also be 10 chapters and more of a way to end the story or to lead onto a fourth part I'm not to sure yet**


	8. Two Teams, Two Towers

**Xana's Story**

**Chapter 8**

**before i start i would like a few more reviews please or flames eitheir way also why has this story gotten so few hits**

Grace's laptop bleeped as she opened it she saw she had a message from Xana _"trouble large monster attack they might be after Riya" _both John and Grace read the message and quickly began heading for the factory part way there they rang Kelly and Andy telling them to get to the factory quickly

As John and Grace climbed the ladder from the sewer they saw Andy and Kelly were already there waiting for them to arrive "how did you get here so quickly" John asked

"we were really close to here when you called so it was easy" Kelly said

The team quickly ran into the factory and got into the computer room Grace accessed Lyoko checking to see what had happened and saw exactly what Xana had said in the message

All over Lyoko there were monsters a lot heading for the activated tower that was connected to Riya immediately the rest of the team went to the scanner room and was sent to Lyoko Grace noticed that a small amount of monsters were heading in another direction but Grace didn't know why

The team arrived close to where the monsters were attacking the tower and began taking out any monsters that were close by they worked there way through the monsters and finally arrived where Xana was keeping a large amount of monsters away from even touching the tower

Grace was checking where the other group of monsters were heading and soon realised what was happening "guys this is just a distraction some of the monsters are heading for the tower that Xana put Riya in to protect her" Grace said

"me and Kelly will head for the other tower Andy and Xana are quite powerful and need to protect this tower" John said

Kelly and John ran heading for the other tower while Andy began using his powers fully and created a large dirt defence around and over the tower keeping the monsters away from it Xana split his scythe in two and had put a chain inside it allowing him to throw it then pull monster in then smash them away or throw them over the side of Lyoko

Kelly and John made it to the other tower in record time and began smashing monsters away most of them were raptors and a few were kay-ohs which Kelly had a personal grudge against but they were staying back floating in the air it seemed they were inactive

Kelly began jumping from one raptor to another placing several quills into their backs while John kept the raptors at bay from the tower mostly he was hitting the raptors in the direction of Kelly who then destroyed them

Andy was having an easy time destroying the raptors mostly because he was pulling them into the ground then crushed them, Xana was worrying about Riya if any thing happened to either of the towers then Riya would be destroyed and then he might not be able to get her to earth

In the midst of all of the raptors Andy noticed that a few of them were pulling something that looked like a large black rectangle he knew that it would be a problem soon

Kelly was getting rid of the kay-ohs while they weren't doing anything she knew that they would cause trouble and it was good practice for her as well nce all of them were destroyed Kelly noticed some of the raptors moving in formation they were dragging what looked like a large black rectangle

Outside Lyoko Grace was watching the computer screen since the appearance of the large monsters according to the computer she was worried they had no information to help them

Inside Lyoko Andy had to repair the defence around the tower because loads of stingrays had begun to appear it seemed the enemy was going all out to destroy the tower, the raptors seemed to be multiplying each time they destroyed one three more would appear

Andy began opening the ground around areas of raptors to take out large numbers of them but got hit by a sting ray and was knocked off the tower and into the claws of the raptors leaving Xana to defend the tower on his own

Kelly and John were having no better time the monsters were to powerful for just the two of them to destroy as they began to back up next to the tower John quickly thought of a plan "Kelly go inside and get Riya then sneak out of one side and run I'll hold these off for as long as I can"

Kelly nodded and went inside and picked up Riya and began to carry her on her back Kelly took a chance and jumped through to the other side of the tower and quickly began moving from tree to tree using her quills to attach her self

John could see the large black rectangle start to change and shape it's self when it had finished it looked like an artillery cannon it fired and hit the tower John watched as the tower disappeared and hit was hit by a wave of monsters that soon realised Riya wasn't inside the tower

As John stepped out of the scanner he saw Andy just about to close the elevator door and one of the scanner doors close and start up he realised Grace had gone into Lyoko to help, John joined Andy in the elevator and headed up to the computer room

Grace soon arrived in Lyoko and used her wings to get a bird's eye view of the situation she could see Kelly running as fast as possible with only a few monsters behind her Grace guessed that the ones behind Kelly were leading the rest of them but Grace couldn't see them

Grace moved quickly and went to help Xana she surprised both Xana and the monsters that were attacking him Grace saw that the number of monsters that were left had gone down instead of rising continuously Grace landed just in front of Xana and spread her wings out and began moving them blowing a lot of the monsters back while Xana attacked from behind her

Kelly had been running for some time and had made her way at least halfway across the forest sector she knew only some of the monsters were following her and were leading the others Kelly was heading for a tower before she had just been running now she was trying to get Riya to a safe place

"Kelly" Riya said waking slightly

"Riya are you okay" Kelly asked

No reply came from Riya, Kelly wasn't sure if she had just imagined it or if Riya was going to wake soon

Kelly finally reached a tower and put Riya inside it she then turned ready to face the raptors that had been chasing her Kelly jumped up so that she could ambush the monsters when the raptors came into view Kelly was about to fire until a bolt of dark lightning came down and struck several of the raptors changing them from a slightly brown colour to black

Kelly didn't know what had happened until she saw the raptors that had changed colours suddenly attacked the others "what's going on" Kelly said

Kelly dropped down to face the raptors and began to feel the same energy she had felt when she fought Riya back on Earth Andy and John were watching the screen as a panel came up that was connected to Kelly's status card with three bars two of them were full each one had a label above them saying _level 1, level 2_

Kelly began to turned from her normal pink to a deep red even more than when she uses her weapons Kelly moved quickly and attacked the raptors but they seemed quite ready even though Kelly's speed had tripled Kelly dodged the mix of claws and lasers even trying to stop was difficult for Kelly at the speed she was going but somehow attacking the monsters had become almost second nature she could tell where each one was and where they were going to be

Back at the activated tower Grace and Xana had gotten rid of most of the raptors Xana could feel something tugging at his back when he looked he saw Riya's sword was trying to pull away from him Xana pulled it off and let go of it Riya's sword suddenly flew away but it wasn't heading in the direction of the tower where Xana had left Riya

Grace noticed that the black rectangle was beginning to change and Grace knew the damage it could do, as the canon fired Grace flew up and threw her spear at the canon the blast hit Grace and devirtualized her but the spear went directly into the canon's barrel and destroyed it

On Earth John had gone down to the scanner room to help Grace and to ask her about the level thing that had appeared on the screen and was connected to Kelly's status card "that's reappeared" Kelly asked

"yea it appeared just before some of those raptors changed" John said

"what do you mean changed" Grace asked

"that dark lightning hit them and it changed them even though they were on a screen they seemed more powerful"

Grace and John travelled up to the computer room Grace quickly sat down and checked the screen she couldn't tell what had happened with the raptors or with Kelly she began checking the system and only found a few things it appeared that Kelly's brainwaves had changed slightly and caused her to change while the entire of the raptors coding had changed making them more powerful as well

Back in Lyoko Kelly had destroyed the raptors that had been attacking her the ones that had been following them had disappeared and Kelly could find no trace of them she decided to go check on Riya

As she walked back to the tower Kelly heard something come flying at her she didn't see what it was but a few seconds later she was back in the scanners meeting Andy who had come down to greet her

Kelly wondered what it was that devirtualized her Andy tried to explain to her that some thing had been seeking out energy and had locked onto her while she was in the weird mode where she goes really powerful it wasn't a great explanation but it was an explanation

In Lyoko Xana was checking to see if any more raptors were around he thought he could see one but soon realised that it was a person "Grace is any one left" Xana asked

"no were all back on earth now, why"

Xana began to back away it wasn't Riya and it wasn't any of the team Xana stopped as he backed into the tower Xana began to get that weird sense again and knew something was about to happen

And for the first time since he'd been on Lyoko Xana felt the tower behind him pulsate

**Another chapter finished and can you tell what's happening who is the person Xana can see and what does it mean if the tower has begun to pulsate**

**Here are two clues **

**1. the person is one we've been waiting to meet**

**2. look in chapter 7 for the other answer**


	9. Program Complete Pt 1

**Xana's Story**

**Chapter: 9**

"Xana run" Grace shouted quickly

Xana didn't have any time to run or any where to go he looked around and saw that the tower was pretty isolated, there was only one way in and one way out Xana could see the person in the distance raising their arm and a blue energy was building up around it Xana though he was going to be destroyed

But as Xana watched someone appeared and smashed the figure away Xana let out a sigh of relief and then asked who it was that had saved him, all the rest of team said their names and quickly realised who had saved him

"Riya" all of them team including Xana said, Grace clicked on the screen and checked, it appeared Riya had woken and was no longer creating the dark energy she even had her own status card then Grace noticed something and brought up another status card it was Kelly's, non of the team knew why she was doing this

"I'm right" Grace said excitedly

"about what" Kelly asked since this was slightly personal

"well Riya and your signatures are the same somehow at first I couldn't quite tell why but then I realised when you were devirtualized now of use could figure out how but now I realise that you were destroyed so that your energy could be transferred into Riya and allowed her to reawaken"

"wow" John said

Inside Lyoko Xana had been listening to every word Grace had said and realised that the sword he had been holding had probably been looking for Riya and had taken the energy from Kelly

"so does that mean she can't go back to Lyoko if the energy for her appearance in Lyoko has been taken" Xana asked

"no she should be fine but I'll have to alter a few things so that the computer doesn't combine them" Grace said beginning to work on the computer

"Xana head for the way tower were bringing you to the real world right now" Grace said

Xana began running and had to run past Riya the person she was fighting with Xana couldn't see but the way Riya was fighting showed she must really hate the person Riya barely looked away from the person as Xana ran past but she knew that she would have to follow Xana to the tower to escape as well

Xana wondered what was happening with the fight with Riya he really hoped she would be okay

Riya was fighting her hardest she knew what she had to do she also had to do it as well

**Five Minutes ago**

"I'm awake" Riya said stepping out of the tower

"what happened to me why am I like this" Riya said slightly confused

"I look at least three years older"

As Riya looked around she wondered what was going on why was she in a strange world and why she looked completely different as she looked around she saw another person they looked exactly the same as she was now

"hello Riya" the other said

"who the hell are you" Riya said not believing what she was seeing

"I'm here to help you, hold out your hand"

Riya grabbed the other version of her self's hand and felt a weird energy flow through her when Riya opened her eyes the other one had disappeared but she could still her "don't worry I'm just helping you until you get the hang of things" the voice said

Riya felt her body moving on its own the voice inside her head was moving it ad was explaining what was going on but a lot of it didn't make sense to Riya half f it sounded like a science fiction film and the other half just sounded crazy altogether

As she moved Riya spotted two people one was backing away towards a tower the other was walking towards the tower Riya knew which was the enemy and which one was an ally

Riya leapt at the one walking towards the tower but it seemed that they already knew that it would happen as they lifted a large sword up and blocked Riya, she couldn't see who she was fighting a dark mist flowed around them hiding any features

**Back with Xana**

Xana still had a short way to which wasn't being made any easier with stalkers appearing and trying to crush Xana but they were quite slow compared to Xana so he easily spotted them and dodged them

"guys start the program I'll be at the tower soon and I'm sure Riya will be here soon as well" Xana said quickly

"okay but if Riya looks like she's in trouble I'll have to materialize just you so that you'll be safe and then we can try to help Riya" Grace said

Grace's phone began to ring when she checked it she quickly had to move away from the computer when she answered it she disguised her voice "hello" Grace said

"hello can I speak to miss…" Grace heard rustling the person on the phone was Principle Leumas he was ringing about Xana and Riya Grace knew he'd ring just to check on the information

"Duo" Principle Leumas said after he found the right papers

"yes that's right"

"I'd just like to go over the final details of you son and daughter's information"

"we'll I'm a little busy right now can I ring later to sought all of this out" Grace said

"okay but I believe your son and daughter are coming today am I correct"

"yes don't worry I'll ring back shortly thank you for understanding"

Grace turned off the phone sighed at went back to the computer "the things I do to help people" Grace said

"how's Riya doing" Xana asked as he reached the tower

"she's still fighting that person but she seems to be doing okay"

Riya was fighting quite well even though it wasn't fully her doing the fighting the other version of her was directing her then the other Riya told her to rush quickly then slash before she got close to the person

Riya followed the instructions and tried it as she rushed forward and found that she was no longer fighting the person but was standing in front of a tower with another person who seemed to of been waiting for her to appear

"good to see you Riya" Xana said

"you too"

"get going you too or that enemy is going to reappear"

Both of them began running for the tower but as they reached it Xana spun round and grabbed his scythe and lifted it

"Xana get in to the tower" Grace said

"if I go in and the guy attacks the tower and destroys it it's good bye me and good bye Riya"

Grace knew Xana was right they couldn't do anything and only Xana could keep this guy away for long enough to secure both Xana's and Riya's materialization "okay but as soon as I'm ready you are in that tower and out of Lyoko"

Xana just nodded and separated his scythe into two making it the chain version he sun it round and swung it straight ahead once he felt it stop Xana pulled it back to him pulling the enemy with him

Xana watched him slash the chain and release himself "I should have know you would be a problem Xana"

"what are you talking about"

"I'm surprised you've never thought about how come you are here why you suddenly appeared as well as Riya because we both know that someone turned on Lyoko but your friends had nothing to do with that"

"what are you saying"

"there are many questions Xana like who I am you don't know that and you've been trying to figure it out since you realised that there was someone pulling the strings"

"Xana now" Grace shouted

Xana didn't think about it he just turned and ran heading for the tower when he got in he quickly started up the program and began to send him and Riya to earth Xana felt the energy flow around them sending them to earth

Everyone was standing around the scanners wondering who would appear first

As one of the scanners began to come to life they waited for another one to start up when it didn't the other quickly got the other scanner open to see who was inside it when they opened it they didn't recognise who had come through the scanner and they realised who hadn't come out of the scanner

**Well that's it for chapter 9 so who do you think has come out of the scanner and why don't the team recognise them and who was the guy that Xana and Riya fought and what was he talking about **

**Find out in the second half of the end of this part of the story**


	10. Program Complete Pt 2

**Xana's Story**

**Chapter: 10**

"what the hell happened" Grace said looking at the computer

"something must of gone wrong during the materialization" John said

"no there were no errors it shows only one person was sent out of Lyoko so they must of left the tower"

"so where are they" Kelly asked

"I cant find them on Lyoko they aren't in any of the sectors" Grace said

"hey shouldn't we turn our attention to something more important" Andy said getting everyone's attention

The entire team turned around and looked at the one person who had stepped out of the scanner it was Riya who had stepped out of the scanner but compared with what she looked like on Lyoko there had been a big difference or a small difference since she was shorter than her Lyoko form and younger than she appeared in Lyoko

No one knew if this was an effect of materialization or if something had happened but Riya soon explained that she was younger than most of the team was twelve or thirteen while Riya was about ten

The team had been asking what had happened in the tower all Riya knew was that Xana had entered the tower and started the program then she was in the scanner with the team crowding round her

Grace had immediately began checking Lyoko after Xana hadn't appeared she was worried that something had happened during the process and Xana had been destroyed but the report of the program showed that only Riya had been sent

Kelly had been talking to Riya for quite a while along with Andy seeing what she knew of the real world she knew more than the thought she would know and she appeared to be very intelligent

"cant you just rewind the computer and check what happened outside of the tower before the materialization" John asked

"I could try that" Grace said hitting a few keys

The team watched the screen as a small map appeared showing outside the tower they watched as it showed Xana entering the tower the person Xana had been fighting was still outside the tower he was just waiting

As the materialization began they saw something leave the tower Grace checked it and it was Xana he walked up to the person he had been fighting then he disappeared but he hadn't been destroyed his signal just stopped

"so what happened there then" Kelly asked

"it seems Xana went with the enemy somewhere" Andy said

"if you think of what the enemy said before Xana went into the tower it makes sense" John said

"what did he say" Riya asked

"he said something about a load of questions that hadn't been answered and a few about you and who turned on Lyoko" Grace said remembering the conversation between Xana and the enemy

"what were the ones about me" Riya asked

"he was saying about how you appeared" Andy said

"wait wasn't there a scanner activated a while ago before we got here" John said

"I think so but that could mean anything" Kelly said

**(I couldn't remember if I had said about it in the story if I did can someone tell me where I said it)**

After another hour of fruitless searching Grace stopped and the entire team headed back to school along with Riya Grace called the principle and made the final arrangements for Riya saying that Xana wouldn't becoming on the day she also told him that Riya would be arriving soon this was really true since she was in the school grounds

They went to the principles office and Riya became one of the students of Kadic Academy Grace and Kelly made sure that Riya was close by she was in the room across from them which was a single room

The girls helped her settle in while John and Andy used Andy's computer to check for anything on Lyoko though they weren't as good as Grace so they weren't sure how well they could do

Grace was still worried about Xana even though she knew he could handle anything that might happen Kelly tried to make sure Grace didn't go crazy with worry and had to make sure Riya didn't attack Julie when she appeared and made fun of her

After a few hours everything was finished and the team were inside the cafeteria and were still discussing the Xana problem the search John and Andy had done hadn't brought up anything new except a small energy change in the forest sector and somewhere else that the boys couldn't figure out

"what do you mean exactly" Grace said

"well as Riya was materialized and Xana disappeared there was a small increase in the energy around the forest sector then a small increase somewhere else in Lyoko but we couldn't figure out where" John said

"could there be another sector one we don't know about" Kelly asked

"possibly, but we aren't sure, there isn't any evidence to say either way" Andy said

"well there is something" Riya said speaking quietly

All of the team looked her wondering what she could know that they didn't

"when I was in Lyoko there was a place that I would be sent after a tower was deactivated all I can remember is a large room it was quite dark but I could always hear things around me moving like a factory" Riya said trying to remember every detail

"so are you saying maybe that's where Xana is" Grace asked

"If he's followed the guy or he was taken by him then that's exactly where he'll be" Riya said it a way that made it seem very dangerous

The entire team wondered what they should do then Grace finally spoke up

"right through this last year we've faced an evil Riya beaten numerous monster and freed Riya from Lyoko and tried to free Xana as well now we have a new mission which is to find a way to locate Xana and a way to destroy the enemy once and for all"

The entire team's spirits were lifted and they all promised to fight hard until they had accomplished the mission

After they had finished eating the team went back to their rooms John went on to Andy's computer and began checking Lyoko again trying to find this possible other sector while Grace did exactly the same with some help from Riya

Kelly and Andy wondered if there really was another sector in Lyoko if there was it was well hidden and couldn't be seen from the four normal sectors after a while they fell asleep but Grace and John kept working through the night trying to find it but they couldn't

"it's no use there isn't anything there" Grace said turning around in her chair and seeing Kelly who had fallen asleep and Riya who was curled up and asleep on Grace's bed Grace laughed slightly and sat at one end of her bed leaning against the wall and fell asleep as well

John had fallen asleep leaning against the keyboard Andy woke up after hearing John snoring and saw he had fallen asleep on his laptop

"if he breaks that he's getting me a new one" Andy said falling back to sleep

In Lyoko Xana had been trying to figure out where he was all around him it looked strange the walls were covered in cogs it looked inside the of a large clock Xana looked around and could see a small area in the place that was a large circle within the circle part of the ground was burnt Xana wondered what could of happened there

"so what question would you like answered first" a voice said

Xana looked up and saw the same person he had been fighting just a small while ago as Xana stepped forward a large cylinder fell in front of him Xana jumped up and onto it and let it go up taking him with it then jumped to where the person was standing

"there are a few questions but the first one I want to ask is who are you" Xana asked

"that I won't say quite yet but I will let you know more about Riya"

"then tell me"

"first" the enemy said pulling his sword up in front of him and Xana knew exactly what he meant Xana would have to fight to get the answers to his questions but he was sure he could win easily

Back on earth Riya was stirring in her sleep she was dreaming and imagined that she was back in Lyoko something was chasing her and she wasn't stopping to find out what was chasing her it finally caught up to her and she was surrounded by darkness

Riya almost screamed as she woke from her dream she could feel her own heart beating almost out of her chest Riya wondered what her dream meant, she hadn't woken Grace or Kelly so she tried to get back to sleep and not think about her dream but she couldn't help but think that something was very wrong

END OF PART 1

**Well that's it for the story and part one of the story so what will happen in the next part of the story Xana has disappeared, Riya has begun having dreams about Lyoko**

**So look out for Part 2 " Riya's Journey"**


	11. Author Notes Characters

**Xana's Story**

**Chapter 11: Authors note's**

So I decided to do some author notes to give you a little more in depth look at Xana's story and what made it come to life and so I could give my characters some detail

Xana's story began as a small idea that I had when I was thinking about things that could happen if you change Code Lyoko slightly then I began writing the beginning and stopped for a while a lot of the ideas for Xana's story didn't take flight until a couple of months ago when I was going over some of my ideas for other stories because I write the beginning of stories and leave them and have a look at them once I finish a story

**Chapter one: New Hero's**

Chapter one was created and left for a while as less than a page then I asked a friend of mine (Franken-Xana) to design some monsters he came up with three monsters that hadn't gotten into his story Code Genesis

1.) Stalkers - they look like mummies, and even their faces are bandaged up. Their only weapons are wrapping their enemies up in bandages, and creating sandstroms.

Originally axed because they were slow; best suited to attack in large numbers in a crowded area, or the desert!

2.) Stingrays - No relation to the Flying Mantas. The Stingrays are smaller than the Mantas, but pack a heavier punch! They have a laser tail, as well as a laser cannon at the mouth that does up to 40 points of damage with one hit!

Originally axed because they were too much like the Mantas; best suited for aerial and aquatic sneak attacks - can both swim and fly!

3.) Raptors - Based off of the raptor dinosaurs. Very fast and has both razor sharp claws as well as eye lasers. Travels in groups of five.

Then while I was at school I came up with the Kay-Ohs the flying bombers which are basically flying cans capable of dropping bombs they were like detonators

Riya is also introduced as the first enemy capable of using twin swords and firing a bow quite well though with enemy's, come heroes as well which is the whole idea of this chapter

**Andy Matthews**

Andy is carefree and likes to relax rather than be in class he is the a major help during battle as a lot of stuff revolves around him since he is the first one to fight Riya outside of Lyoko and has the only romantic story line inside the story at the moment with Kelly

Andy usually wears a grey jacket, blue top, denim pants and trainers and is very lazy though slightly romantic he doesn't take school work to seriously but he is quite an athlete

In Lyoko Andy wears a black all body suit with areas that change colours to allow him to not be seen as easily in Lyoko Andy's power and weapons are one and the same he can control the ground even water but only when he's in the ice sector he hasn't used his powers much in an offensive way just a defensive way usually as a shield or a trap for enemies

**Kelly Cheshire**

Kelly is the clumsy one of the team she blurted out that she and Grace followed the boys and pressed the "return to the past button" by accident she is a slightly minor character as she hasn't had much of any thing happening except with Andy

Kelly's last name is inspired by her look on Lyoko since she reminded me of the Cheshire cat off Alice in wonderland

Kelly usually wears a white shirt with blue sleeves and a long brown or black skirt because she is usually sitting with Andy in the woods relaxing and has a slight thing about her appearance

In Lyoko Kelly looks quite like Odd except her mid-drift is not covered by fur which makes her look quite fashionable her weapons are the quills she can produce from any where on the outside her body (and I mean anywhere which will come up in the other story) her powers are a sudden increase in ability's like speed, strength and aggression (this version I dubbed super Kelly) it has tree levels each with it's own result

Level 1. Kelly loses control of her self for a sort time and becomes powerful

Level 2. Kelly becomes extraordinarily aggressive and her powers triple especially her speed when she moves quickly but she cant slow down easily Kelly's fur also becomes blood red showing her blood lust (this level is not good as Kelly will attack rapidly and this can easily get her into trouble the whole idea of this is to show Kelly's other side instead of a carefree happy person she becomes dangerous and wants to fight)

Level 3. this level hasn't been shown but it's even more dangerous Kelly's powers will go into overdrive level three will be shown in "Riya's Journey" the sequel of Xana's Story

**Grace Winter**

Grace is the most intelligent of the group and the most responsible usually the voice of reason and the outside Lyoko team leader Grace stands up for most people and always has a plan to get the team out of trouble

Grace's last name comes from the fact Dawn of War Winter Assault was next to me when I was writing and I couldn't think of anything to have as her last name

Even though it seems that only Andy and Kelly have had romance Grace has slightly shown sparks with Xana and John but the question is who she will want to go out with

Grace usually wears a blue shirt with black pants and slip on shoes but she is usually is in her room so it's more for when she's in class or has to go to the factory

In Lyoko Grace looks like a Angel but wears armour and has large wings allowing her to fly Grace's powers haven't been discussed much her power is while in flight she can become quicker even if she is only a few centimetres off the ground Grace's weapon is a spear which has proven effective against Riya and the Black Rectangle Cannon (name in progress)

**John Hike**

John is second in command outside Lyoko usually taking orders from Grace and commander for the team when inside Lyoko John shows a lot of maturity and intelligence though he is the complete opposite to Andy often acting serious while Andy will be joking around

John usually wears a green shirt and a black sleeveless jacket and tan pants and like Andy is an athlete and knows quite a bit about technology and biology but he doesn't use that knowledge much

In Lyoko John has a suit of armour but with out the helmet though this often slows him down so his power makes up for that while John is fighting he becomes faster and stronger which has been a great help in battles against Riya and against large amounts of monsters

**Riya Duo (Grace picked it for Riya's enrolment at Kadic)**

Riya is the enemy for most of the story and is a very good fighter which John and Andy found out when they took her on two on one when Riya comes to earth she shows a large amount of intelligence though she is the youngest member of the team she is quite mature though a slight hot head Riya can be counted on in battle

Riya usually wears a short blue dress with black pants and trainers though this is what she is wearing when she steps out of the scanners

In Lyoko Riya wears light battle armour over her arms, legs and chest with normal clothing on underneath this allows her to move easily and her vital points are covered as well. Riya's weapon is a bow which changes into two swords while in Lyoko Riya becomes older and changes completely she becomes at least three years older when she goes into Lyoko

Riya's powers are slightly numerous she can control the monsters on Lyoko and can transport from region to region easily while fighting against the team she used her transportation power to move from Earth to Lyoko but it is unknown whether she can still use it since her materialization

Riya also has a second version of herself in side her mind that helps her when she is in trouble but it's unknown why this other version appeared

**Xana**

Xana is the teams link to Lyoko he is able to deactivate the towers in Lyoko Xana is quick thinking and quite brave when it comes to his friends at first he had trouble sensing the towers in Lyoko but when Riya awoke Xana sensed the tower activating for the first time but it's still unsure whether he can actually sense them or it was because he was very close to the tower when it activated

In Lyoko Xana wears a costume similar to Aelita's from the original Code Lyoko but it's black and red Xana's weapon is a scythe that Grace created to help in battles but it was broken in half by Riya during a fight and he began using one half as a defence and the other to attack during another battle Xana had created a chain linking the two and began using it as a thrown weapon and fixed it back up so he could use it as a scythe as well

Xana acts cocky though and this makes his fighting bad because he underestimates the enemy but he is a good fighter when he concentrates or if something important is on the line like when he was protecting Riya

**Next Chapter will be the second authors notes and will be about the chapters rather than the characters**


End file.
